Toward Castle's Boarding School for Boys
by Miastic
Summary: The life of Ichigo and Hichigo 'Shiro' Kurosaki during their years in boarding school together. Warnings: AU, coarse language, YAOI multiple pairings, HichiIchi centric, INC.
1. The Twins

**Title: Toward Castle's Boarding School for Boys  
Author:** Miastic  
**Word Count:** 4,493  
**Chapter:** 1  
**Rating:** NC-17 (Overall)  
**Warnings:** Swearing, yaoi, AU/AR, incest (maybe)  
**Pairings/Characters:** Multiple but HichiIchi centric, Ichigo Kurosaki, Hichigo 'Shiro' Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Shuuhei Hisagi, Uryuu Ishida, Grimmjow Jaggerjack  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters implicated in this fic, I am merely a pawn of a severely fucked up imagination and I would appreciate it if I'm not prosecuted for my guilty pleasures. Toward Castle is infact a real place 'cause I couldn't be assed making up a name and I don't own it, etc.  
**A/N:** I hate trying to do a summary - I just suck at them. I'm quite excited about this idea. It just sort of wrote itself, too, and it won't stop. Acht, the title's boring, I know, I just couldn't think of anything else. Not too sure about the whole 'incest' thing so if anyone has any thoughts on it, I'm all ears. CC welcome. Any characters/pairings you would like me to include, just voice what you want and I'll see what I can do. And without further ado, I present to you my first fiction posted on FF.N:

**1.  
**There wasn't much to do around the boarding school after lessons had finished bar study and, well, study. That, and the added fact this was an all boys institution, made for an extremely boring life. Although some found their own ways to counter this, forming little clubs (illegal organisations the school called them, treating the people involved like they had just been invaded by Vietnam or something), sneaking around after dark (which was also against the boarding school's rules, of course; most of the students seemed to thrive on breaking them) and other rebellious stuff. Ichigo Kurosaki had participated in some of those rule breaking events, but rarely. They never engaged his fastidious nature much and he didn't intend on wasting his time doing things which were irrelevant and just downright _boring._

That was until a couple of new guys showed up at the start of a new school year.

Ichigo & Hichigo (most commonly known as Shiro unless you desired a black eye and a bloody nose to accompany it) Kurosaki were absolutely seething. It was correct to assume they had found out their dormitory arrangements over the Summer Holidays and, therefore, had had some time to calm down and let the information sink in. A.k.a. get over it. Despite this time lapse, however, their anger on the situation hadn't lessened even an ounce. They were twins, yes; compatible, no. It is a well known fact that strong personalities tended to contrast and clash against one another, and it wasn't any different in the Kurosaki twins' case.

They despised each other with a passion.

Shiro pulled at his unnaturally white hair, irate. "I can't fuckin' stand this. I'll go mad before even October comes."

Rolling his eyes at the dramatism of his twin, Ichigo dumped his belongings he'd been sluggishly lugging into their dorm onto his chosen bunk with a relieved sigh.

"I can't fuckin' stand _you,"_ he said pointedly, twisting his twin's words to his own satisfaction. He unzipped his suitcase before adding with a smirk. "Yer mad anyway, Shiro, so I dunno wha' yer barkin' 'bout this time."

Shiro growled, eyes flashing as they narrowed. "Shut it, fuckface."

Ichigo merely shrugged nonchalantly, which just angered Shiro further. They spent almost five minutes in silence, packing their stuff away deliberately in the chests of drawers on the opposite sides of the dorm. They were lucky enough to get a dorm for four people, rather than two, so it was more spacious and the two bunk beds were furthest away from each other. They were looking forward to see who would accompany them this year in hope that it would distract them from the fact they'd be living 24-7 with each other.

"This is gonna be the shittest year yet," said Shiro, under his breath, as he attempted to refold a shirt to no avail.

Ichigo scowled. "Quit mutterin' t' yerself. It's fuckin' bad enough already without you adding to the madness."

"Bite me," was his characteristic response, to which he snapped.

"I'm fuckin' outta here," he ranted heatedly, almost kicking his bunk in a blind fury. "I can't fuckin' believe I have t' live with ya, never mind share a fuckin' dorm with ya now. This is fuckin' fantastic." He threw his arms up in the air as if bodily expressing his defeat. "I'm gonna end up driven to a psychiatric ward."

"That's is!" goaded Shiro, a manic grin on his face as Ichigo stormed out in mid-rant. "Fuck off outta ma sight! I'm sick eh ya and yer fuckin' orange hair."

Ichigo retraced his steps back to the open dormitory at almost break-neck speed and yelled, "Yer the fuckin' freak o' nature here wi' yer fuckin' white hair and abnormally white skin." Ichigo pointed an accusing finger at his twin, eyes almost bulging in the heat of the moment, making him appear slightly hysterical. "An' don' forget the red eyes! Fuckin' alien!"

"Why, you little fuck ... !" The door slammed in Shiro's face and he never got to finish whatever had come to mind. What _had_ come to mind was to rip the fucker's eyeballs out and spit on them, but he couldn't exactly go through with something as extreme as that so he settled for kicking the fuck out of the wall until there were indentations of his boots and he could feel his toes screaming in pain, after the anger-fuelled adrenaline faded. Digging in his pockets as he hopped towards the bed with his throbbing foot in hand, he yanked out his mobile, muttering dangerously under his breath. He'd save beating the shit out of Ichigo for later.

It was true that Shiro had a rather stranger appearance than most with alabaster skin, red eyes and pure white hair. It didn't even have a tint of blonde in it; it was just pure white. Although, he wasn't alien in origin (he sniggered a bit at the thought, wish he was for a reason he couldn't comprehend), he was an albino. Doctors fathom endlessly over how he acquired something such as this from their his parents, who were both tanned, had black (in the father's case) and orange (in the mother's case) hair, and produced other children, including Shiro's twin with just as much colour. They guessed that it was just a freak occurrence that they had had the problem of producing the necessary pigment melanin, or that his twin, Ichigo, had greedily sucked up all the melanin for himself. This thought seemed to greatly amuse them, much to Shiro's distaste.

Shiro quite liked his abnormal appearance as it drew him a considerable amount of attention. He liked it in the way he could smirk madly, his glinting red eyes appearing in a way other people could only describe as pure evil; he liked it in the way people admired his skin that appeared so smooth and as perfect as marble; he liked it in the way people marvelled over the absolutely, natural white shade of his hair. All in all, he just revelled in the attention it brought him, shamelessly. A lot of students stayed well away from Shiro because of this and the distinctly evil aura that sometimes swirled around him when in a bad mood.

Consequentially, people tended to avoid Ichigo aswell, if not for who his twin brother was then for the constant scowl imprinted into his features, which was enough on its own. The two were infamous to the school from both reputation and appearances. Shiro, with his bad boy demeanour and odd, but hot, looks, had quite a few lingering eyes when he passed; although some were scornful, the majority were lustful (the majority of the gay population of the school, anyway, which was in itself pretty high).

On the other hand, Ichigo was obliviously the biggest cock tease of the school; he had good grades but tended to have a little bad boy streak himself (most likely the influence of Shiro), but most of all, in most of the students eyes (the gay ones, anyway) he was sexy as fuck _and_ untouchable. It didn't help that the twins tended to hang out together sometimes (despite the fact they blatantly ignored one another) 'cause their friends did, and it certainly didn't help when they fought, which was extremely often.

The funny, and probably most contradictory thing was they were complete and utter opposites of each other, despite being almost identical in looks (bar a few prominent features, of course). Shiro smoked probably did drugs (wouldn't surprise anyone), stole, fought (Ichigo hated fighting, unless it was to kick seven shades of shit out of his twin. Obviously), fucked on a regular basis (Shiro was sure Ichigo was still a virgin) and was generally as bad ass as they get in a boarding school. Not to mention the fact he was loud, brash, arrogant, incessantly cheeky ... the list was never ending.

Ichigo was mostly quiet and reserved (unless provoked) away from his brother, always walking around with that now trademark scowl of his etched into his face. Despite ignoring most of the school populous, he was generally friendly to those he actually bothered to give his attention to, which were Uryuu, Renji, a few others and admittedly his brother when having one of his saner moments (which was hardly ever, if he was honest) and they weren't out for killing one another. Those mentioned, bar his brother, were his closest friends, Uryuu being his 'best friend' of sorts.

They met up with their usual cronies after the summer holidays, bantered on about the usual spiel and endured the inevitable, dreadfully boring lectures by the Rector, 'welcoming' them back for a fresh year full of 'enthusiastic' learning. Ichigo tried his hardest to suppress a cynical snort. He was anything but enthusiastic about this place. On the plus side, he got to escape his family and be around his friends 24-7, practically, but that positive side did wane slightly as the year passed; you can only stand so much of someone at any particular given time, in Ichigo's opinion. The thing that weighed the heaviest upon his thoughts was the fact he'd have to live with Shiro for the rest of the year. Summer Holidays and whatever other holidays they got sent home at were more than enough, in his opinion. He just wasn't going to last.

So, when their year was informed they'd be joined by a couple more 'keen learners', Ichigo's interest flared and he forgot momentarily about the conversation he and his friends were currently partaking in and, for once, focused on their old, fat and balding Rector. Much to his disappointment, no-one was introduced and the lecture swiftly moved onto the new time tables that were to be handed out soon.

"Did ya hear tha'?" whispered Ichigo intensely, cutting over whatever the others were jabbering about. They all eyed him quizzically and he sighed in frustration. "There's gonna be new folk joinin' our ranks."

"Really?" said Renji mockingly, feigning interest at Ichigo's enthusiasm on the subject. He reached up to tighten the white elastic band that held his crimson hair together in a pony-tail nonchalantly. Renji was the more arrogant and boisterous one out of their group, although a couple of others could rival his traits pretty well. He flashed a look of ignorance to Ichigo sitting restlessly next to him. "Who gives a shit? An' stop fidgetin', yer fuckin' buggin' me."

Ichigo gave him a pointed look of annoyance. "It might spice the year up a bit, don't cha think? I hope they're cool."

"Ch'." Renji leaned back in his chair, letting his head rest against the backs of his fore arms comfortably, promptly tuning himself out of his friend's quirk on the new folk. They're probably a pair of geeks anyway.

Ichigo glared daggers at Renji before turning to the others, who appeared to be as intrigued by the prospect of having new class mates as him. Well, everyone except Shiro, who'd fallen asleep.

"Wake Shiro before he snores," said Ichigo in a bored tone, rolling his eyes at the sight of his pale twin, chin resting on his chest rising and falling gently with the deep breaths of his lungs. Uryuu, who was sitting next to him, prodded his counterpart in his ticklish point in his side, harshly awakening Shiro, who spluttered and looked around, disorientated. Ichigo couldn't suppress the snort that escaped him that time and Shiro fixed a scary death-stare upon him once he'd found his bearings.

"Bastard," he murmured, pressing the palms of his hands against the chair infront of him as he stretched, yawning tiredly. "I can't fuckin' stand these assemblies at the start of a new term."

"You and me both," said Renji in hushed tones as the contagiousness of Shiro's yawning caught up on him. Ichigo couldn't help but get caught up on the yawning frenzy as it got passed down the line and he gave an almost inaudible chuckle. He leaned over Renji to whack his twin, who was on the other side of him, in the gut just as he was about to nod off again.

"Ooof!" Shiro cried out, blinking furiously and turning an angry red as everyone in the hall turned to locate where the sudden disruption came from. Everything went deathly quiet as the Rector fixed his small, beady eyes upon Shiro and frowned, not surprised.

"Shiro, I'll see you in my office after the assembly," he said calmly before continuing as if nothing happened. A few teasing whistles and words were sent in Shiro's direction until everyone's attention was focused back on the Rector. Or so he thought.

"I'll fuckin' kill you when we get outta here, Ichigo," hissed Shiro, face set with a thoroughly agitated frown, completely with a pout.

Ichigo jutted out his bottom lip in imitation of his brother and teased him with a sing-song voice. "Awh, Shiro's in trouble."

"Fuck up!" growled Shiro, vehemently and as quietly as he could despite his extreme desire to yell at his twin. "Or I swear t' God you'll regret it!"

"What cha gonna do, like?" said Ichigo, still in the very annoying sing-song voice he knew made Shiro's teeth grind.

"I'll fuckin' make ya wish ya never lived," Shiro continued to hiss out of the corner of his mouth.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Doubt ya could, Shiro."

Shiro's own eyes flashed with contempt. "Is that a fucking challenge, Ichi?!"

"So what if it is?"

Renji rolled his eyes at Uryuu and they both tuned out of the brothers' bickering and the Rector's dull lecturing. They knew whatever they could say would be plainly ignored. The Kurosaki brothers were as hostile to each other as they could get and sooner or later it was going to get violent. Uryuu and Renji just hoped the assembly would end before anything like that could happen.

"I swear t' God!" Shiro screamed out, startling the entire hall full of students and teachers, the Rector momentarily too stunned to act as he reached over Renji and grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt. "One more word an' I'll fuckin' snap ya!"

Ichigo started to grin very broadly. "Now look what ya've gone an' done, Shiro."

Shiro paused for a moment before realising the entire school was staring at him and swore under his breath, reluctantly releasing his infuriating twin brother and dumping himself moodily back into his chair. Most students from their year had smirks on their faces, knowing the history between the two twins but the majority of the rest looked unimpressed. Especially the Rector.

"Kurosaki brothers!" He hollered in anger, his voice reverberating around the large hall. "_Both_ of you to my office after this assembly!"

"Fuckin' brilliant," said Ichigo, huffing as he crossed his arms defensively across his chest. "Not even back at school for an hour and we're being sent up to his fuckin' office."

Shiro was muttering along the same lines as his twin. Uryuu and Renji just shook their heads, amused smirks playing with their lips. Uryuu Ishida was closer to Ichigo than Shiro but he was the only one who could control Shiro's explosive temperament, which was often puzzled over. Needless to say, Renji and Shiro, drawn by their similar personalities, were 'best friends' as it were, though they would never admit to anything so trivial. 'Cronies' was as far as it went for them.

And so concluded their little group. Sure there were others who hung around with them occasionally or who they would hang around separately with sometimes but it was the four of them who stuck by each other constantly.

"Hey, Ichi! Shiro!" Renji barked. "Quit brooding, assembly's over."

They both looked up and sure enough, students had started piling out of their seats in an 'orderly' fashion as instructed by the teachers waiting by.

"We've t' meet up with our previous form teachers an' collect our new time tables," said Renji, stretching as he got to his feet with the rest of their row, Ichigo and Shiro slow to stand.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow mischievously. "Didn't take ya fer tha listenin' type, Ren?"

"Ah shut it."

Ichigo just smirked and followed behind Renji as their row started to file out but soon formed his trademark scowl as he remembered his and Shiro's 'appointment' with the Rector. Shiro seemed to be thinking along the same lines, Ichigo noted, as he was flashed a contemptuous glance before he headed through the double doors of the hallway without rounding up on his form teacher for his time table. Sighing, Ichigo collected both of them and vaguely followed in the direction he hoped his brother had headed – the Rector's office.

Once he'd knocked and waited for approval to enter, Ichigo sat on the free chair infront of the ominously dark, varnished desk, the other occupied by Shiro, and handed the disgruntled other his time table.

"Boys," said the Rector in a reprimanding tone, right hand twirling an expensive looking fountain pen back and forth between his fingers. "I would have thought you could be mature enough to refrain from strangling each other long enough to sit quietly through my introductory assembly."

Ichigo and Shiro glared at him identically and he sighed.

"First day back and you're already misbehaving," said the Rector, reprovingly. He sighed, picking up his black leather glasses case that was situated neatly on his desk next to his phone and opened it with a dulled 'snap'. "I honestly don't see why your father wastes his money on sending you here when you both are so obviously uninteresting in the processes of education."

Same old, same old, thought Ichigo as he made no attempt to look the least bit interested in what the Rector had to say for their behaviour, or lack there of. He and his brother now sat with identical dead-pan looks on their faces, causing another sigh to escape the podgy man.

"I really don't know how many chances I can give you this year considering your records," he ploughed on none-the-less, undeterred by their familiarly ignorant attitudes. "And seeing as you've _already_ shown no change in attitude towards learning, there is little more I can do but give you detention and extra disciplinary classes."

Ichigo blanched and Shiro's insides convulsed. Detention wasn't a problem, they usually annoyed the fuck out of whomever was unlucky enough to have to watch over the two until they snapped and told them to get out of their sight's.

"Disciplinary classes?!" They both shouted questioningly. This was new, and it didn't sound the slightest bit appealing to either of them.

"Yes," said the Rector, feeling that familiar creep of irritation run up his spine and spread across his shoulder blades as the twins bombarded him with questions and retorts of complete irrelevance and insubordination. He held up his hand, eyes fixed on the ceiling to stop himself from yelling at the two; he wanted day one to go as smoothly as possible, without his cool and collected exterior diminished by any means. Even if it was the twins erected from the deepest, darkest pits of hell itself. "You will find out more about them in due time." he paused to pick up the neat, navy cotton underneath his glasses, which he had unfolded whilst the twins were yelling, and began cleaning them absent-mindedly. "Meanwhile, you will go to your first class."

"But - " began Shiro, only to be interrupted curtly.

"_Now_," said the Rector, the emphasis on the single syllable carrying the twins out of his office without another word. He slumped in his seat and slid his glasses on his face with another heavy sigh. He knew this was going to be a long day, no matter what kind of brave face he put on. Getting up from the seat, he turned to the door behind him, opening it to reveal a small, private kitchen and busied himself with making himself a cup of coffee.

A knock on his door brought him out of his dark musings.

Ah, he thought brightly, that must be the new students.

"Enter."

As the door shut behind them, they snarled at each other and began another heated argument whilst stalking away from the Rector's Office. They halted only a little way from it down the corridor as it got particularly messy.

"If ya didn't have such a fuckin' smart mouth, we wouldn't be in this mess," Shiro all but screamed at his counterpart, waving his free arm around in emphasis, time table forgotten in his other hand.

"It's yer fuckin' fault fer bein' so easy t' wind up!" Ichigo bit back through gritted teeth, fist raised in-between them in a physical show of his anger.

Shiro advanced on Ichigo once more and resumed his position earlier of grasping his creased collar tightly, hoping to crush the fabric, or even better, the skin underneath. "You of all people should know what my temper's like. Especially when it comes t' tha likes o' you!"

Ichigo sneered. "Jus' look a' ya, a few words an' yer ready t' fight it out. Ya can't take teasin' fer shit, _Shiro."_

The two boys that were now standing behind them with eyebrows raised went unnoticed.

"Yer fuckin' dead meat, _Ichi_," said Shiro, straining his neck back before thrusting his head into Ichigo's, who stumbled back, groaning and rubbing his smarting forehead.

"_Fuck!"_ He hissed, clenching his eyes and teeth from the pain. Shiro had head butted him real hard. "Ya fuckin' bitch!"

Storming over – or more to the point, staggering over - to his enraged twin, he grabbed a handful of his white hair and kneed him in the crotch, hard.

"Better fuckin' think twice about doin' tha' again, ya fuckin' pussy," goaded Ichigo, hand still tightly fisted in Shiro's hair painfully as his body crippled, breathing doubling and hands shooting straight to his painfully convulsing groin, the only thing keeping him up being the pull on his white locks.

"F-fu-ck," said Shiro, through pants, fighting back tears from his streaming eyes. Ichigo looked up, noticing his stunned audience and a shocked expression of his own filtered through his rage before he released his brother, letting him tumble to the ground and groan, still gripping his excruciatingly painful nether regions.

"You's must be tha new guys," said Ichigo, wiping all traces of rage and Shiro from his mind, replacing it with a look of friendliness as he walked forward with an outstretched hand. "I'm Ichigo."

"Grimmjow," said the one standing closest to him, gripping his outstretched hand for a firm shake which surprised Ichigo. His voice was like a low growl. Letting his eyes trail over the newly acquainted's appearance, Ichigo found this newcomer extremely, well, different was the only word that formed in his mind. Eccentric? The electric blue hair dazzled him and was that _make-up? _He better not question it. The guy had a slightly dangerous aura about him, not unlike to his brother's. Wiping this from his mind also, he turned his still outstretched hand to the other one, smirking sadistically when he heard a painful gasp from behind him and some shuffling.

But his smirk fell instantly and his eyes widened as he took in the equally, but different, bad-boy appearance of the other. His eyes were instantly drawn to the '69' tattooed on the man's left cheek bone and followed the grey strip of, well, _something, _above it, across the bridge of his nose to the three vertical scars that traced out from thick, spiky fringe, over his eye and down the length of his cheek. He had a black choker around his neck and right biceps, the muscular arms shown off by his black tank top. The guy gave him a devious smirk that wreaked havoc with Ichigo's insides whilst shaking his forgotten hand just as firmly as Grimmjow., although this time Ichigo's grip was wobbly. Who was this guy?!

"Shuuhei," said the dark-haired boy, smirk still present as he took his hand away. 'Shuuhei', Ichigo's mind repeated in a stunned fashion, trying to actually register this information. He flashed his eyes to somewhere behind Ichigo and grimaced. "Is he okay?"

"Who gives a flying fuck," Ichigo muttered under his breath agitatedly at being reminded of his brother and his eyes stared at the ceiling for a few moments as he took in a deep, calming breath before turning to Shiro, who was just attempting to stand.

"You fucking bastard," he hissed, still clutching his crotch with a pained expression marring his features. "Did ya hafta," another painful gasp as he straightened fully, adjusting himself tentatively, uncaring that three pairs of eyes were now fully focused on him. "Kick me so hard."

"Yea," said Ichigo, a cocky smirk sliding across his face that would give Shiro's a run for his money as he narrowed his eyes. "Ya deserve every ounce of pain ya get."

Shiro growled at this, but much to Ichigo's surprise, didn't react like he usually would and instead flashed his eyes between the two guys standing behind his bastarding brother.

"Well, aren't ya gonna introduce me, _Ichi_," he teased, now having recovered mostly from the attack on his nether regions as he walked towards the trio, fronted by the annoyed face of his brother.

"Don't fuckin' call me that ya prick," snarled Ichigo, with all the contempt he could muster, before grudgingly adding. "This is Shiro."

Grimmjow was eyeing them both with a frown, hands thusted into the pockets of his baggy, black trousers in an indifferent stance. He nodded in acknowledgement to Shiro. "Grimmjow."

The tattooed boy followed Grimmjow's lead. "Shuuhei."

"I heard but pleased t' meet ya," said Shiro, adopting a wide smirk as he stopped infront of them. "Sorry ya had t' meet us like this but I s'pose it doesn't get much better with this dick head around."

"Oi, fuck you! You're a worthless piece of shit to be around, _Hichigo," _countered Ichigo, eyes burning with renewed fury. Shiro growled at the sound of his given name but again, to Ichigo's surprise, didn't act on the bait, and instead focused his attention to his time table with a scowl.

"I hope t' fuck I ain't in any of yer classes this year, bitch."

"Same goes t' you, ya pussy," said Ichigo, also taking the opportunity to see what he had in store for him today. "It's bad enough havin' t' live wit' cha."

Shiro snorted and turned away in the direction of his new class, scowling as Ichigo followed suit in the same direction. "See ya newbies later! We'll give ya's a proper welcoming."

With a flash of bright orange and white hair, (and a cheeky wink on Shiro's part) they were gone, leaving the two newbies in question blinking bemusedly in their wake.


	2. Tease

All I can say is I'm extremely sorry about the delay to this chapter. I hate it, honestly. It just wouldn't write. It refused point-blank. I hate, hate, hate it.  
It sucks.  
Well, I hope it doesn't but tell me if it does anyway, heh. I like to know when I fail or not. Ehhr, yeah, all I can do is apologise. And I hope you find this chapter somewhat enjoyable. Nothing worth warning about in this chapter, unfortunately, but I'll let it slip that the 'action's due real soon as you'll find out if you read ...

* * *

"Ichigo, I swear t' God, ya better stop followin' me," said Shiro, warningly. 

"Fuck up, Shiro, I'm not fuckin' followin' ya, I need t' go this way."

" ... don't tell me ya've got Science."

A huffing noise reached Shiro's ears before Ichigo's voice pierced them. "Fucksake. Uryuu or someone better fuckin' have this class or I'm gettin' fuckin' moved."

"Awh, Ichi the li'l loner," said Shiro, casting a mocking glance over his shoulder towards his thoroughly unamused brother, a sadistic smirk slowly stretching his lips as his eyes narrowed mischievously. "Don't worry. Maybe that sexy Shuuhei'll be there t' sweep ya off yer feet."

"Oh, fuckin' shut it, Shiro!" growled Ichigo, baring his teeth at his brother before he charged ahead as the door to their destination swept into sight, utterly sick of the sight of him. A light blush crept up his cheeks at Shiro's words none-the-less. Complete opposites or not, they never missed a beat about each other. It really was fucking frustrating at the best of times. Shiro especially loved to flaunt the fact he could read Ichigo like an open book.

Barging into their newly appointed Science classroom for the year, Ichigo inwardly groaned as the teacher faced him. _Fuck._

"Sorry I'm late, Mr Urahara," said Ichigo, with all the politeness he could muster despite his heated face still conveying all his pent up fury and embarrassment. "I was at the Rector's office."

"Ah, that is quite alright, Kurosaki," said Mr Urahara in a sickeningly sweet voice and good-natured smile. Bottling all his current emotions less he tried to strangle everyone in sight (that wouldn't be a fun thing to explain to the Rector), Ichigo winced as a particularly large throb shot through his forehead dully. _That fuckin' Shiro_ ... "Please take a seat."

He let his eyes slide over the teacher once more before sighing. With all the school regulations against hats in class, it was hypocritical that they let the teachers wear whatever they pleased. Mr Urahara had on the strangest attire he had seen, ever. Promptly scanning the classroom as he heard the door swinging shut behind him, his frown deepened as he noticed Uryuu and Renji sitting together. Fuck, now where was he going to sit? He spotted two tables shoved together right in front of the teacher's desk that were free and he cursed profusely under his breath as he stomped over, dropping into the seat furthest away from the door angrily. Shiro followed suit after attempting an apology of his own but took the seat nearest the door and deliberately the furthest from Ichigo, putting two seats between them.

"As I was saying, this year will be one of your most demanding years at Toward Castle ... "

Ichigo promptly blocked out the teacher's monotonous jargon and tried to focus on anything bar the fact his brother was currently sitting a mere three feet or so away from him. If only their teacher wasn't Mr Urahara ... Roused from his proceedingly darkening thoughts as the classroom door opened with a small squeak, Ichigo looked up in surprise to see the two new students from earlier. That was a short introduction, or so Ichigo thought as he glanced at his watch to conclude he'd been brooding for a good twenty minutes or so. God, Mr Urahara was _still_ ranting.

"Ah, you must be the newbies," said Mr Urahara brightly, as overenthusiastic as always. Ichigo glanced over at his twin to see he'd dozed off again, looking rather uncharacteristically peaceful with his head leaning on the palm of his hand, propped up on his elbow. Ichigo rolled his eyes. What a fucking surprise. He reached over and roughly clipped Shiro on the ear with his fist whilst Mr Urahara had the new boys introduce themselves. Shiro jumped in his chair, almost tipping over backwards, and grunted in shock, head swivelling around hurriedly as he took in his surroundings, no doubt disorientated at the abrupt awakening. Once his eyes settled on a smirking Ichigo, they narrowed in the way only Ichigo knew how to bring out of him; with the utmost contempt.

"Fuckin' prick, why d'ya always hafta do that?!" whispered Shiro coarsely, hand rubbing feverishly upon the place he was hit.

"'Cause yer not s'posed t' sleep in class, ya dumb fuck," snarled Ichigo, arms crossing defensively over his chest as he promptly faced the other way in defiance. Shiro looked as though steam was ready to pour out of his ears thickly.

"It would be wise to listen to your brother, Hichigo, don't sleep during class," said Mr Urahara, adopting a light, condescending tone which had Shiro grinding his teeth before his voice turned suddenly firm and commanding, hat obscuring his eyes from view. Ichigo hated it when the teacher did that as it was, admittedly, fucking scary. "And please, Kurosaki's, no profanity in my presence or you will see yourselves with detention on the first day back and I'm sure that will not go down nicely with your records." Now Ichigo was grinding his teeth, silently seething. Mr Urahara had turned his attention back on the newcomers. "There are two free seats between Ichigo and Hichigo - " Shiro's face tinted red with anger; the guy refused point-blank to call him by anything but his given name, along with a select few others. "See if you pair can subdue them a little."

The latter was said quietly, intended for Shuuhei and Grimmjow's ears only. They both smiled in acknowledgement at Mr Urahara, Grimmjow somewhat lazily, and sauntered over to their given seats, smiles forming into small smirks as they took in the seething twins.

"We meet again," said Shiro suggestively, in hushed tones. Grimmjow, who had chosen to sit next to him, grinned wolfishly, revealing pointier canines than Shiro had ever seen, and leaned back in his chair. This, of course, left Shuuhei to sit in-between Ichigo and Grimmjow, much to the former's suppressed delight. Shuuhei flashed him a quick smile before tuning into Mr Urahara's incessant monologue of what the science course would have in store for them this year. Ichigo pouted, openly disappointed. He raised his eyebrows at Shuuhei's unwavering gaze fixed on the teacher, having expected an attitude akin to his brother's, and by the looks of it, Grimmjow's. Shrugging, he focused himself on the conversation the other two were currently engaged in and thought he shouldn't judge a book by its cover anyway.

"What dorm ya in?" asked Shiro, in a low voice as to not attract Mr Urahara's attention. Not that he would anyway, he was currently too engrossed with his rant than to notice the actual class he was relaying it to - probably a bad thing - with his back to them as he scribbled a summary of the course on the board.

Grimmjow shrugged, face impassive. "Forget the exact number but I'm sure it's in the one hundreds.

"Cool," said Shiro, pushing his chair back until it rested on the two back legs, allowing him to swing leisurely back and forth. "Same floor as us then. What dorm's Shuuhei in?"

"Same one," said Grimmjow with a bored sigh, arms reaching up to rest behind his head as he, too, rocked backwards on his chair. "Yer Rector seems t' think 'cause we're both new, we can help each other out and shit." Grimmjow frowned as if he just remembered something. "He was mutterin' somethin' 'bout it bein' unavoidable, who he put us in a dorm with, 'cause there weren't any other vacancies left or some shit like that. T'was weird."

"Sounds as if ya got stuck wit' me 'n' Ichi over there," snorted Shiro, glancing quickly to his left at Grimmjow. "Come t' think 'bout it, we cleared out of the room before we met the other two ... " Shiro grinned. "I bet he has put ya's wi' me 'n' my soddin' twin, and I bet he was well gutted about it."

"D'ya really hate each other tha' much?" asked Grimmjow in a sudden change of subject, thin and pointy eyebrows raised high, crinkling his forehead as he surveyed Shiro, who shrugged, grin as wide and disturbing as ever. A look of faux thoughtfulness crossed his features before he answered.

"It's that – uh, whatcha call it again?" He paused, the question seemingly aimed at himself. "Yeah ... it's a love-hate relationship kinda thing. Ya know ... we love t' hate each other." Another 'thoughtful' pause. "Not hate t' love, though. Now that I think about it, I don't even think we _love_ to hate each other. It's just all-round hate."

Grimmjow smirked as Shiro frowned, actually thinking it through this time. Ichigo sighed at this; Shiro had the awful habit of talking about him like he wasn't there and he chose to let this one slide, feeling weary already, even though it was only about three-quarters of the way through their first lesson. Frown deepening, he glanced down at his time table lying carelessly ontop of the desk in front of him, doing a double take a second later. _Double_ science? Oh God, this definitely was going to be the worst year in his entire schooling life.

"You okay, Ichigo?"

He glanced to his side, somewhat startled, and almost blushed to see Shuuhei giving him an intense stare.

"Errr, yeah, fine," said Ichigo, nearly stumbling over his words, as he added on lamely, "You?"

Shuuhei let a slow smile spread across his face. "A bit bored."

Ichigo tittered. "Same here, actually. I thought ya were engrossed with whatever Mr Urahara was saying."

"Hmm," Shuuhei mumble a bit. "He's just talking to that woman who walked in the door a few moments ago now."

Ichigo looked up and sure enough, Mr Urahara was now blatantly ignoring his class in favour of a tanned, purple-haired woman, and was currently eagerly conversing with her.

"That's Miss Yoruichi," drawled Ichigo, with a roll of his eyes. "There's rumours 'bout them two."

"Oh really?" said Shuuhei, glancing back at the two teachers with mild interest. He leaned back in his chair, searching for a more relaxing position. "Like what?"

"Just the usual rumour type shit. Like them secretly dating," said Ichigo, nonchalantly. "Apparently they got caught once, though."

"Oh?" said Shuuhei, urging Ichigo to elaborate with a gleam in his eye. Ichigo grinned at his eagerness, basking in the attention he was paying him.

"Yeah," he continued, tipping his head back with a smirk. "By the Rector of all people, too." He rolled his eyes in Shuuhei's direction. "I bet that's all jus' a pile o' shit, though."

"The rumour mill usually is full of it." With a nod, Shuuhei yawned as he faced the front again, watching the two teachers still intently talking to one another. "But you never know, eh?"

He flashed Ichigo a wink and grinned inwardly as colour filled his companion's cheeks. With Shuuhei's eyes diverted, Ichigo took the chance to have a closer inspection of his face. The three long scars were all he could see, along with the end of that strip of whatever that was across Shuuhei's nose, from his side-on view.

"Shuuhei," said Ichigo, attentively. Shuuhei's eyes focused on him. "How'd ya get those scars?"

Absent-mindedly, Shuuhei's fingers reached up to trace down his cheek slowly, face passive. Ichigo's mouth went dry. "Long story."

The short answer gave Ichigo the hint that he shouldn't pursue this.

"Mmm, well wha' about yer tattoo?"

Shuuhei laughed quietly, eyes flashing as he gave Ichigo a look that sent a shiver down his spine. "What do you think it means?"

"Uhh," said Ichigo, stalling as his face ignited, Shuuhei's smirk increasing at the rather endearing reaction.

Not giving him any more time to answer, he leaned forward to whisper in Ichigo's ear. "Didn't take you for an innocent one, Ichigo."

If possible, Ichigo's face heated up even more to the point where someone would have thought he was choking if they spared him a glance.

Recovering as quickly as possible from this and the close proximity between him and Shuuhei, Ichigo pulled on his trademark frown. "Innocent? Whatcha mean, 'innocent'?! I'm not innocent!"

He glared at Shuuhei, who was still highly amused by all of this, and crossed his arms moodily, pursing his lips as he averted his glare to the space infront of him, blindly. He knew all of this was very childish but couldn't bring himself to do anything otherwise.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend," said Shuuhei, albeit teasingly. Ichigo let out a huff of air he unconsciously was holding but still didn't relent in his defensive position. With all the sudden frowning, his head began to ache slowly, frustrating him even more.

"Hey, Shuuhei," said Shiro, loudly. "What's got Ichi's panties in a twist?"

"Fuck up, Shiro!" growled Ichigo, refusing to look at any of them, sure they were all smirking in a superior manner at him. Well, at least he was sure Shiro was.

Grimmjow grinned, a knowing look in his eyes as if he'd over-heard the whole conversation.

"So, Shuuhei," continued Shiro indifferently, acting as if his brother's outburst had never happened. It was all he could do to keep his temper in check. "I've been dying to ask about your tattoo."

He gestured toward Shuuhei's face with a manic smirk, which Shuuhei reciprocated, but in a provocative manner.

"Sixty-nine is a number with many meanings ... " he trailed off mysteriously. Ichigo chanced a glance at them to see them all wearing the same, knowing smirk which annoyed him to no ends. Did it mean _that_ or were they all just trying to mess with his head? He let out a frustrated gush of air.

"Right, class!" boomed Mr Urahara, closely followed by the sound of the classroom door clicking shut. "I hope you all enjoyed your short chat. Uryuu, hand out these textbooks, if you please. Turn to Chapter 1 when you receive your books and we shall begin."

Ichigo and Shiro groaned audibly in protest, slumping down in their seats and Grimmjow and Shuuhei couldn't help but let a smile tug at their lips at this.

The end of the lesson couldn't come fast enough for the twins and they almost charged the door down as the bell rang, signalling break. Break was a short interlude between lessons which lasted fifteen minutes, giving the students barely any time to grab a snack or freshen up. Shiro, being the first out the class, hauled Grimmjow down towards his usual haunt at this time, Renji following in tow, whereas Ichigo motioned for Shuuhei to follow him in the opposite direction towards 'The Joint' (this was the term students dubbed the canteen). The Joint was a separate building from the main castle which was built around 30 years ago, the outer stone-chipped walls appearing dull and grey with slight age. Ichigo could never understand the need for it seeing as the _Castle_ was big enough without it, and the added fact it stood out like an ugly wart against it.

"Ya hungry?" asked Ichigo as he licked his lips, charging his way through the hoards of students in front of the vending machines.

"Not particularly," sighed Shuuhei as he surveyed the general chaotic scene of students piling into the Joint, a constant level of chatter deafening in the air.

"Too bad," said Ichigo, popping in a few coins and pressing the numbers on the front which indicated to the machine what he wanted. Once a brown packet of crisps was pulled out of the tray at the bottom, Ichigo straightened up, pulling Shuuhei out into the school grounds. "These are the best crisps in the world."

Shuuhei raised his eyebrows at Ichigo's enthusiasm for the packet of crisps in his hands which he had greedily began to consume the contents of. "Is that so."

Ichigo looked up and cocked a smile. "Try one."

"I'll pass," said Shuuhei, distastefully as he pushed back the packet offered to him. They smelled weird, in fact, they stunk. He looked up at the magnificent sight of the castle in awe. He'd never been to one before this one and it amazed him every time. The huge structure of it; the old, Gothic architecture; everything about it was entrancing. His eyes traced the darkened sandstone until his thought train was derailed.

"So whatcha got next?" said Ichigo, voice muffled through a mouthful of crisps. Shuuhei grimaced slightly but made no comment on it.

"Uhm, English, I think," said Shuuhei, inwardly hoping Ichigo had the same class or he'd be, well, fucked basically since Grimmjow had disappeared to God knows where. "You?"

"Same!" said Ichigo, happily as he continued to walk around the vast expanse of the castle grounds. "Oh, fuck!" He pointed at the piece of paper with crumb covered fingers. "We've got Mr Kuchiki! This day just keeps gettin' worse and worse."

"I take it that's bad," said Shuuhei, with interest and the slightest bit of dread.

"Fuck yeah," groaned Ichigo, before ploughing into a rant. "He's like, the strictest teacher in the whole fuckin' school. Worse than even the Rector. I swear t' God he has it in fer me. All I hafta do is walk in tha fuckin' door and I'm sent out!"

"Sounds nice," laughed Shuuhei. He glanced over at Ichigo with a certain gleam in his eye. Ichigo tensed and averted his eyes but kept his steady pace and they walked in silence for a few more minutes before the bell rang, signalling the end of break.

"Oh God, now we go to hell's dungeon," said Ichigo, dramatically as they entered the school by a large side-door. Shuuhei laughed behind him.

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully until the twins were pulled out of their last lesson and sent to the Rectors office.

"You both remember our meeting this morning, I hope," said the Rector, probably in some fucked up way of a greeting, thought Shiro in disgust. "Your Disciplinary Classes will be arranged for next week and shall continue until I see fit. Understood?" He received two curt nods before continuing. "I suspect you have been behaving for the rest of the day since there have been no further complaints on your attitudes. Keep it that way for the rest of the week and these special classes might be cut short. Otherwise, they could be doubled."

"Are you – mmph!"

Ichigo smiled at the Rector as his hand smothered the idiocy he knew was just about to fly unsightly out of his brother's mouth. "Understood."

"Good, you will be notified of the finer details during the week," said the Rector with a tone of finality, signifying their dismissal.

Once they were both seen out of the door and heading to their dorm, Ichigo rounded on his twin with anger. "I know ya don't want these 'special lessons' as much as I do so yer gonna hafta behave yerself for th' rest o' th' week, got it?"

"Are _you_ threatenin' me, Ichi?" sneered Shiro, hand fisting in the front of Ichigo's creased collar. "'Cause ya can bring it on."

"Oh fuck off, Shiro, I can't be fucked with yer shit righ' now, I'm bein' serious!"

"An' so am I!"

Ichigo let out a growl of pure frustration before spinning on his heel, muttering to himself something about his brother never taking anything seriously and always getting them into deeper shit than ever needed.

"Hey, it's not all just one-sided, ya know!" Shiro yelled after his twin, rage curling his fingers. "Yer not all that perfect ya fuckin' _bitch_!"

"_What?!"_ Ichigo nearly screamed as he spun around with a look of complete disbelief across his face. He threw his hands up in the air in defeat and continued to stomp away, at a loss for words. Well, it was either that or get put in jail for acting upon the thoughts congregating in his mind.

And, as tempting as they may be, he'd rather not be stuck in a cell for the rest of his teenage years.

A glance behind him notified Ichigo that Shiro was not intending to return to the dorm any time soon and he breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't stand even looking at his infuriating face right now. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he opened the door to his dorm and his jaw dropped.

"Hey," said Shuuhei, digging out some t-shirts from his suitcase. Topless. "Grimmjow said we'd be sharing with you."

Ichigo tried to come up with any coherent response imaginable. "Yeah ... "

"Cool," said Shuuhei, now placing the t-shirts into a drawer on Ichigo's side of the dorm before he turned to face Ichigo and winked. "Maybe you and your brother can give us that proper welcoming he mentioned earlier."

Ichigo flushed and it took him a few moments to register what Shuuhei had actually said. "Oh ... oh, yeah. God knows what he was on about, though."

He proceeded into the dorm and yanked his suitcase off his bed and collapsed on it. He watched in a daze as Shuuhei padded over, hands gripping the metal bars casually while he leaned down, letting a smile slowly form on his face.

"I was hoping it was in some form of a party," he said, eyebrows raising at the suggestion. Ichigo used everything he had to stop him gulping and letting his eyes wander over what was being so shamelessly displayed to him. Yeah, when he said he tried, he really failed. They raked down the other boy's torso, greedily drinking up the sight and halted at the waistband of Shuuhei's trousers which hung low and revealed a sneaky glance at the top of the v-shape leading down underneath his clothes.

If Ichigo had left his mouth open, he would've drooled.

Shuuhei was lapping up the attention Ichigo was paying his body and he leaned on his right foot, consequentially shifting his hips in the process. He made a quick decision, since finding out Ichigo's naivety, that he'd play 'dumb'. He knew from the minute Ichigo's eyes connected with his as he introduced himself, that Ichigo was somewhat liked what he saw. And Shuuhei, being what he was, liked to flaunt little things such as this.

"What's up, Ichigo?" He cocked his head to the side with a slight frown. "Something wrong?"

"N-no," said Ichigo, looking away to the blandly coloured wall to his right in a vain attempt at distracting himself. He managed to recover himself enough to continue their conversation. "If it's a party yer lookin' for, yer definitely in the right dorm. Shiro or me usually throw one at the start of every term."

"Cool," said Shuuhei happily, letting his hands drop from their loose hold of the bars and stretching. "You throwing one tonight or do you's wait 'til the weekend?"

Ichigo threw Shuuhei a half-hearted smirk. "Depends on how rebellious we're feelin'. An' I'll guarantee Shiro'll be throwin' one tonight."

Shuuhei returned Ichigo's smirk. "Sounds good. I sneaked in some alcohol." He grinned at Ichigo's shocked look. "Don't worry, I've got enough to share with you, if you want."

"We're under-age, though!" Ichigo half-shouted back as Shuuhei bent down over his suitcase to retrieve his toiletries, eyes widening at the sight. Shuuhei straightened up and glanced over his shoulder at Ichigo, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Live a little, Ichigo," he said teasingly, inwardly fathoming at how innocent this boy was. "But hey, your loss. I won't force it down your neck."

Ichigo pulled a face. "It's not that I've never had any before. It's just I really have the constitution for alcohol."

"Heh, like I said, I won't force you," said Shuuhei, lips tweaking a little at the sides before he disappeared into the bathroom. "I'm sure Grimmjow's brought some stuff too."

"Yeah, my brother no doubt has some of his own," said Ichigo. Shuuhei couldn't help but detect the slight huffiness of his tone and he smirked slightly. "Dunno who's dorm the party'll be in, though. And I'm not asking either."

"What's it with you two?" said Shuuhei curiously as he returned from depositing his toiletries in the bathroom. "You's seem so alike that you's should get on but all you's end up doing is pissing the other right off."

"We're not fucking alike!" growled Ichigo, narrowing his eyes at Shuuhei. "At all."

"Alright." Shuuhei held his hands up in defeat. "Just saying."

Ichigo let out a 'mmph' noise. "Well, don't. He pisses me off to no end. I can't stand him. End of."

"You's don't get on even a little?" said Shuuhei, still wanting to pursue the matter further. Ichigo's frown deepened.

"No!" He replied huffily, his thoughts infuriatingly thinking over all the times he and his brother have actually gotten on with each other. There were too many of these said memories, in Ichigo's opinion, and whenever he thought of them he just couldn't understand it.

He hated his twin. Terminally.

Grimmjow burst in the dormitory, closely followed by Renji and Shiro, who seemed to be having a disagreement of some kind.

"We gotta have the party here, Shiro, it's like tradition that it's in either yours or Ichigo's dorm," argued Renji, his voice determined. "And now that you's are both in the same dorm, it's sorted. Party's here. Tonight."

Renji grinned at Shuuhei and Ichigo in some sort of greeting before being distracted by Shiro's retaliation.

"But I jus' fuckin' wanna get outta this dorm," said Shiro, the vehemence in his voice hard to go amiss. He pointed at Ichigo with a nasty look on his face. "I can't fuckin' _stand_ him at the moment."

"D'ya think I can stand you either?" Ichigo shot Shiro a hostile glare to which Shiro returned all too eagerly.

"Well, tough shit," said Renji, used to this sort of behaviour from the twins. He gave Shiro a thoroughly bored look. "You don't have t' hold his hand during the entire party."

Shiro snorted in disgust at the mere thought and stalked over to his suitcase, angrily kicking it under the bed. "Fine! The fuckin' party's here. You happy?!"

"'Course," said Renji, smugly. He slapped Shuuhei's bare back and grinned as he winced at the sting. "Ready to party our style, Shuuhei?" He turned to Shiro and Grimmjow without waiting for an answer from the boy now rubbing his back and an amused scowl. "How much booze we got?"

Ichigo tuned out, deciding to watch the two new students and possible friend material – although he thought of a lot more as he glanced over Shuuhei's still topless form – and let his mind carry him wherever it saw fit. It allowed his eyes to scan Grimmjow's odd hair style and colour and found itself liking it. They roamed over Shuuhei's side-on profile approvingly as he bent over his suitcase again, this time to retrieve the alcoholic substances he had hidden in it. He had to suppress the oncoming torrent of thoughts in very much need of censorship.

"Bet Ichigo'll be stayin' off th' drink tonigh' like th' pussy he is," taunted Shiro, eyes flashing dangerously as he saw his twin sit up in a flash.

"Fuck you, Shiro," said Ichigo, getting up and storming into the bathroom. "I bet you'll be tryin' t' fuck anythin' with a pulse before the end of the night."

"Too right!" Shiro called before the bathroom door slammed shut and he grinned to himself as if he lived to infuriate his twin and Renji rolled his eyes at this display.

"Right, let's get ready," he called, waving himself out. "I'll set up the invites."

"See ya, Renji," said Shiro, followed by two nods from Grimmjow and Shuuhei. Shiro stormed over to the bathroom and banged loudly on the door. "Fuckin' move it, freak!"

"You're calling _me _the freak?!" Ichigo yelled in reply, almost throwing the door off its hinges as it banged off the wall. He shoved past his twin to grab his MP3 player and brood on his bed. _Fucking twins_.

Ichigo really wished he was an only child.

* * *

Yeah, nothing much in this chapter, just an in-between chapter really. Filler, you might want to call it. I hate fillers . So, the big party comes next, you excited? I'm sure this chapter will be more fun to write and therefore be up a lot sooner. Plus, I've got time off so ... yeah, a lot sooner. 


End file.
